Different types of accessories are configured to be releasably coupled to different types of computing devices. For example, one type of computing device is a laptop or notebook computer, and one type of accessory is a battery. One or more latching mechanisms are generally used to releasably secure the battery to the notebook computer. However, these latching mechanisms may be cumbersome to operate, especially for those with physical disabilities.